


How Many Wizards Does it Take to Change a Flat Tire

by csichick_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2





	How Many Wizards Does it Take to Change a Flat Tire

Percy scowls. He’d already thought this was the worst idea ever and now he has proof that he was right. Usually he’d take pleasure in that, but not when he’s trapped in the middle of nowhere with Oliver, Charlie, and Bill. And since he and Oliver are still only sixteen, they can’t use magic and Charlie and Bill, the gits, are unwilling to throw in the towel quite yet.

“I told you this was a bad idea,” he says finally.

“Relax Perce,” Bill says, reaching out to ruffle Percy’s hair, which earns him a glare from his younger brother. “We’ll be up and going again in no time.”

Twenty minutes later they’re still waiting and Percy finally exclaims “For Merlin’s sake, how many wizards does it take to change a flat tire!”


End file.
